Backyardigans an Honest Mistake
by soulripper13
Summary: After Austin sees Uniqua naked she blames him for peeping but she realizes she loves him but she snapped at  Austin so dosn't belive her and Uniqua and Austin tell Tasha they love eachother but not to tell can they save their fellings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

It was mid day in the neighborhood as the Backyardigans were heading inside for dinner Austin put his hand over Uniqua's shoulder.

"That was a really fun game Uniqua"

Austin said holding her hand back to her house as she looked at him smiling

"Well Don Austin you know the Masked Retriever always gets her books back"

Uniqua said still in character walking inside her house waving at Austin closing the door.

"Man Uniqua is so adventurous it's no wonder she helped me break my shyness she is a really great friend"

Austin thought to himself as he went to his house inside Uniqua's house she was writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary: today another great adventure I was really happy to be playing with my friends I was by myself and I won against Pablo, Tyrone and Austin he was very stubborn in giving me my book back but I got it, I wonder what we are going to play tomorrow."

Uniqua wrote in her Diary as she slipped it under her pillow and went downstairs to eat dinner.

After dinner she went to take a bath as she grabbed a pair of socks, a pair of undies and a her pajamas layed them on her bed as she ran the bath water rubbing body wash on her


	2. Chapter 2

After Uniqua took her bath she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her room as she entered her room she changed into her pajamas which were still on her bed when she looked out the window seeing a light coming from Austin's room as she looked at him seeing he was using a Telescope after staring at him for a couple seconds he looked away from the scope seeing her and waving at her as she gasped closing the window and blinds.

"I can't Believe it Austin was Watching me what a pervert"

She thought in her head as wrote in her diary out of frustration putting under her pillow and falling asleep.

The next day Uniqua woke up grabbing her clothes and laying them on her bed as she checked the window still closed as she changed into her clothes and breakfast and went outside as Austin approached her

"Hey good morning Uniqua"

He said in a standard happy tone

"Oh morning"

She responded in a mildly hurt tone

"Uniqua you don't sound alright is something bothering you?"

Austin asked as Uniqua turned around

"I think you know what's bothering me you dirty pervert"

She snapped out at him

"What?... Uniqua I'm a not a pervert I was…"

He said as she cut him off

"I can't believe you first you peep at me now you lie"

She said right to him slapping him across the facing heading inside

"What Uniqua"

He said as she slammed the door in her face


	3. Chapter 3

After she closed the door she ran up to her bedroom and started crying as she heard a knock on her bedroom door

"Who is it?"

She asked still depressed

"It's me Tasha I heard you and Austin fighting anything you want to get your chest"

Tasha said as Uniqua let her in as she sat on Uniqua's bed next to her.

"Well last night when I got back to my room to change I saw Austin in his room with a telescope and I realized he must have been peeping at me"

Uniqua told Tasha as she rubbed her back

"There there"

Tasha said comforting her.

"But that's not the worst part I was just talking to him and he lied to my face about not doing it"

Uniqua said in a tone of slight sorrow/anger

"Well technically he never _lied to your face_ you never asked for his side of the story"

Tasha said as Uniqua realized she was right

"You're right Tasha I assumed Austin was peeping but I never asked him and I snapped at him…even if I forgive him he will still probably be mad at me"

Uniqua broke down crying.

"You like Austin don't you?"

Tasha asked as Uniqua looked at her slightly nodding

"Don't worry I won't tell him"

Tasha said leaving as Uniqua starting feeling better.


	4. Chapter 4

After Tasha left Uniqua sarted feeling slightly better as she went outside the sun was shining and her friends were playing outside.

" Hey austin"

Uniqua called over to get his attenetion

"Yeah"

he respnded walking over to her as she let him inside telling him she wanted to talk as she let him in his room as he sat next to her on her bed

"Austin I'm really sorry I snapped at you"

Uniqua said apologizing as Austin looked to her

"Uniqua it's ok but for the record why did you call me pervert?"

he asked putting his hand on her shoulder

" it just last night when I got out of the shower and was changing in my room I saw you looking with a telescope"

she said Austin looked over at her

"I was looking at the stars I saw you staring at me so I waved to you I had no idea you thought I was peeping at you Uniqua you're my best friend I would never peep at you on purpose"

he said as Uniqua looked at the ceiling

" Yeah austin I know you're my best friend can we be anything more than that I really like you"

She said putting her hand on Austin's

"Are you saying you love me?"

He asked as Uniqua quickly answered it

"Yes Austin I always have I just want to know can I please be your girlfriend?"

She asked as Austin thought it over.


	5. Chapter 5

As Austin thought it over he responded

"I will need to think it over"

He said rubbing Uniqua's hand getting up as he headed to the Tyrone Pablo and Tasha

"Hey can I ask you guys something?"

Austin said as the three of them turned to him as he replied

"I think Uniqua likes me but she could be pranking me for accusing me of peeping on her what should I do?"

He asked as Tasha smiled at him

"Ask her if it's true she might really like you"

She giggled as Tyrone turned

"Dude don't tell her you like her unless you know it's true, that way she can't make a fool out of you

He responded

"Tyrone I really like her but I don't know if I should tell her" he said as Pablo looked at him

"Listen to what Tyrone said don't tell her unless you know it's true I have never had a girlfriend and look at me I'm fine"

Pablo replied in a calm tone

"Well I think about but please don't tell Uniqua"

Austin said to the three of them making them pinky swear leaving

"Should Austin tell her?"

Tyrone asked

"Of course he should Uniqua likes him but she made me promise not to tell him

Tasha replied

"Well aren't you breaking your promise right now by telling us?"

Pablo asked

"No I promised I wouldn't tell Austin I never said anything about you guys but since I told you guys you can't tell him either"

Tasha replied


	6. Chapter 6

Walking away Austin thought to himself

"I should tell her even if she doesn't love me back I have nothing to lose and if she does I have everything to gain out of it" he thought as he knocked on Uniqua's door as she answered "Yes Austin she said letting him in as they walked up to her bedroom sitting down

"I have been thinking about what you said earlier and I do like you and I would really want you to be my girlfriend but I need to know do you really love me?"

Austin asked

"Do you love me or are you just playing a prank me?"

Uniqua asked

"We will both tell the truth on 3"

Austin said as they pinky swore

"Do you love me?" the asked simultaneously

"Ready 1…2...3…Yes"

They answered simultaneously after answering Austin rubbed his hand on Uniqua's back

"So you really love me too"

Uniqua said

"Of course I have just been too shy to tell you"

He replied

"Why would you be shy about that?"

Uniqua asked

"I was thinking like what if you don't love me back"

He said

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, you were right plus who would ever want to see me naked"

Uniqua said as Austin replied

"I would be I would never peep on you if I wanted to see you naked I would let you know and be in the same room"

He replied

"Well I owe you a big apology and if you want to see me naked I guess it's ok"

She said

"Uniqua you don't have to do that"

Austin replied


	7. Chapter 7

Austin replied as Uniqua looked at him

"I was joking"

She said laying on him as he kissed her on the lips with both of them really enjoyed as Austin started rubbing her back as he felt her inserting her tongue in his mouthas she rubbed the back of his neck this was something both of them wanted to do for the longest time as they stopped they looked at each other

"Austin that was so romantic of you"

Uniqua said blushing at him

"I'm glad you liked it you're the best girlfriend anyone could ever have"

As said as she continued blushing

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you I will never do it again" she said getting off the bed

"Hey Austin you want something to eat I'm hungry"

Uniqua said as Austin looked at her

"Sure I could be and by the way what happened in your room stays in your room"

He replied

"I'll agree to that"

She said as they went downstairs holding hands

"Uniqua I love you"

Austin said as she responded

"I love you too Austin"

The end


End file.
